


never a dull moment

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nothing after Dressrosa happened, Omega!Kid, Plenty of morning sickness, Post-Timeskip, Toddlers, no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the daily, domestic lives of the combined Kid/Heart Pirates. Fluff, family, arguments, meal-making ... a bit of everything. Throw in four toddlers, a baby, a cat, and Kid's second pregnancy and things get hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D
> 
> First was a prequel, now there's a sequel! The children are just over a year old - thirteen months - Kid having gone into heat when they were nine months old.

Kid hummed as he did the dishes, rocking a yawning Caterina on his hip. Gawain chattered at him from the seat attached to the countertop, grey eyes bright and excited as he waved his chubby arms around in enthusiasm. He smiled and nodded whenever the little one paused to take a deep breath, making encouraging noises to keep him going. He had no idea what he was saying, but it was important for the boy to know he was listening and that his words mattered.

Gawain talked the most of the four, but his vocabulary was limited to ‘papa’, ‘dada’, ‘ye-ah’, and endless strings of syllables. His favourite seemed to be ‘sabafaja’, but he learnt new ones at an alarming rate and it was hard to tell. Mattias had the biggest vocabulary, but he preferred to communicate in demanding gestures and differently pitched grunts. (Law didn’t agree this was stereotypical Alpha male behaviour, but Kid grew up with three and knew what he was talking about).

The crew had gone into town, Law taking Daveth and Killer Mattias leaving Kid alone on the ship with Gawain and Caterina in quiet domesticity. The two were calmer than their brothers, and Kid appreciated the break though he did miss his Alpha sons. At four months along it was getting harder to run after the rambunctious duo though he’d never admit it. Law swore he was only having two this time around, but the Omega had his doubts.

Kid tried not to think too much about having four toddlers and two infants. Law was convinced it wouldn’t be a problem, but Kid had more experience with children and disagreed. The Alpha was interested and enthusiastic, but all in all pretty clueless. The brothers had shared many laughs at his expense, and Law didn’t even mind. He was a quick learner, though; Kid had to give him that. He never made the same mistake twice.

Suddenly he heard a commotion outside, and he threw out his senses to make sure nothing was being fired at the ship. He found nothing, and took a deep, calming breath as he put the pot down.

“Nap time,” he announced, and Gawain held his arms out to him with a smile.

Kid picked the boy up, shifting Caterina to accommodate his slight bump as he left the kitchen. Caterina barely stirred as he settled her down in the crib, mumbling something sleepily, and he put a finger to his lips as he lowered Gawain down next to her. The toddler copied him with a tiny giggle, snuggling down against his sister as Kid tucked the blankets around them. Caterina rolled over, throwing an arm over her brother, and Kid smiled as he watched Gawain’s eyes droop closed and heard his breathing even out. He adjusted the blankets and checked on the black snail phones before leaving the nursery to see what the fuss was about, hoping his idiotic crew hadn’t got into trouble.

They’d better not have put his children in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The black snail phones mentioned are used as baby monitors; every crew member carries one to make sure everyone is aware of the children being awake or needing something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little drabble.

Kid was fast asleep, Mattias in his arms, the others surrounding him. Caterina’s hand was clenched in the Omega’s trousers, Daveth half on top of him, face pressed against his bump, Gawain curled around his brother. Law couldn’t help but smile; Kid had just meant to settle them down, but been overcome by sleep. The Alpha had expected it; his mate had been up since dawn and the pregnancy was beginning to take its toll.

He hadn’t been as fatigued in the first trimester as the first time, but seemed to be paying for it now, which didn’t surprise Law. Having four toddlers tired _him_ out, and he wasn’t pregnant.

He considered waking the Omega up and getting him to bed, but he didn’t want to wake the kids up and rejected the idea. He wasn’t about to sleep alone, so he kicked his shoes off and threw his shirt towards the dresser before crawling into the nest to join his family.

Mattias rolled over as he laid down next to him, wrapping one arm around his neck. Law pressed a kiss to his head, wrapping his arm around him, fingers resting against the swell of his mate’s bump. Kid made a sleepy noise, moving his arm to wrap around him.

It didn’t take the Alpha long to fall asleep wrapped in his family’s soothing embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dada, dada!” Gawain held out his arms for him, and Law picked him up, swinging him around to hear him shriek in delight.

Kid smiled up at him from his lazy sprawl on the grass, one hand keeping Caterina from toppling off his shoulder where she sat playing with the Omega’s hair, the other keeping Daveth and Mattias occupied with its intricate arrangement of bolts and springs.

The Omega had done a lot of work on the arm to make it childproof, and Law sometimes wondered just how much was left of the original. It couldn’t be much more than ten or fifteen percent, but it was sophisticated and elegant now and took much less toll on his mate’s body and balance. It was a work of art with its fascinating design of elegant machinery and deadly weapons only the Omega knew the full workings of. Law could spend hours looking at it, tracing every bolt and screw trying to guess their exact function. It was beautiful and practical and Kid was rightly extremely proud of it. He had an amazing talent for machinery.

Law’d been concerned when Kid enthusiastically told him about all the features he was hoping to implement, worried it would be much too big and heavy and his mate wouldn’t have full use of it, but his concerns seemed to have been unfounded. He knew Kid would never use it around the kids if it wasn’t completely and utterly safe, but he still insisted on looking it over weekly to make sure everything was all right. His mate humoured him, and even let him look his shoulders and back over regularly to confirm there were no signs of complications. Law thought his compliance probably had much more to do with the massages he gave him afterwards than actual concern, but he didn’t mind. Kid was always very pliable after a good massage and could be persuaded to do or let him do almost anything. Even the medical examinations the Omega hated.

He shifted Gawain to a more secure position as he sat down next to his mate. Caterina scrambled down from Kid’s shoulder, reaching out a chubby hand. Law took it, smiling, letting her lift it up to her face so she could smell his wrist. She was the most Alpha of the bunch, very secure in her instincts that told her any Alpha who approached ‘her’ Omegas – Kid, Gawain, Heat, and Penguin – had to be checked for familiarity despite their appearance. Kid meant to break her off the habit as she matured – and Law agreed – but he felt those instincts should be honed and trained. She had talent, it was obvious, and he was sure she’d show more signs as she grew older. Kid was sceptical, but uncharacteristically told him he was the Alpha and he probably knew more about Alpha instincts that he did. Law still hadn’t managed to get Kid to tell him where that came from.

Caterina let his hand go, nodding, after a thorough scenting and climbed over her brothers to settle on his lap, nuzzling at her brother’s neck. Gawain tilted his head, letting her scent mark him without complaint, pulling her into a hug.

Kid leant in for a kiss, and Law returned it, eyes seeking the Omega’s bump.

They were going to have such a big, strong, beautiful family. The Alpha in him wondered how many children Kid would consent to bear him, and Law let him.

Ten seemed like a lucky number, but he doubted Kid would agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid was absent-mindedly stroking his stomach with his metal hand as he judged the ripeness of a pear with the other. Law couldn't keep his hands off it if he was within arms reach, so he didn't blame him.

Kid was getting more and more preoccupied with his bump as the weeks passed. If his hands were free, one of them was almost always resting there without him seeming to notice. During his previous pregnancy, he'd been preoccupied with it in private, talking to it and stroking it, but never in public. Law loved the change, but it irritated him how much it changed people's attitude towards the Omega. Before, few had dared approach him except curious children and elderly Omegas. (Kid had been more indulgent than Law had expected, but he'd kept it brief and rarely allowed anyone to come near his stomach). Now that it was blatantly obvious that he was pregnant and he was acknowledging it freely everyone and their mother wanted to cop a feel or otherwise pester him.

Keeping the bonding bite exposed kept most Alphas away, but being openly marked like cattle caused Kid more anguish than all the overly interested Alphas in the world. Law had never seen Kid break down like he had after the bedroom door closed after them that night, and he never wanted to see him that distressed again. Obviously, it wasn't an option.

It didn't do anything to deter the Omegas, anyway, and they were the real problem. Swarming around, eagerly asking about his due date, whether it was his first, wanting to know about cravings, exercise, diet, giving him unwanted advice and constantly touching him without asking. Kid _hated_ being touched by strangers, and his personal life was none of anyone's business. He was quick to leave if someone looked at him twice, and he seemed to know at a glance whether someone'd turn into a leaky faucet at the sight of his bump.

It was amazing just how little self-preservation people seemed to have. Kid being visibly pregnant seemed to override people's sense of danger. None of those who kept bothering him would dare _look_ at him if he wasn't pregnant. He could leave a city in ruins in an hour if he wanted to, pregnant or not.  
He was more efficient now than ever before. They both were.

 

The whole thing would've come in handy a few years ago, before the Marines stopped pirate hunting, but right now it was just an annoyance. An annoyance that made his mate self-conscious.

Law didn't like it one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Law was snoring quietly in his ear, arm tight around him. His hand was splayed over his bump where it’d been stroking before the Alpha fell asleep.

The kids had been using it for target practice for over an hour, but given it up for ever slower somersaults.

They’d fall asleep soon, Kid knew.

They’d been unusually active lately. Law had abandoned his licentious plans immediately when he noticed, fawning over his bump like an idiot for what seemed like forever before Kid managed to distract him. He’d been disappointed and a little put-out by the Alpha’s 180, but been reeled in by Law’s obvious adoration.

He was so fucking cute sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Law, your kids are jumping on my fucking bladder, the others are obstinate little devils, my feet are killing me, and some fucker I’m going to _maim_ when I get my hands on left the kitchen an absolute fucking mess. You better have a damn good reason to call.”

“I just wanted to hear your dulcet tones,” Law said, snorting, as he took a big sip of his beer. “What did our little angels do today?”

“Where to fucking start,” Kid grumbled irritably, dishes clanging over the line.

“Y’know, if you’re hurting, I heard this amazing solution the other day. Sit down five fucking seconds at a time. Apparently, that’s a great idea when you’re six months pregnant.”

“Who’s going to rub my feet while I sit when you’re off fucking about who the fuck knows where?” Kid fired back. “Killer’s too busy fawning over his _two_ pregnant mates, Wire and Heat have their hands full with Arch, I can’t reach over my gigantic fucking stomach, and I’m not letting Bepo or Jean-Bart anywhere near my feet. I’d rather try to keep the blood flowing by walking, thanks.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Kid, you’re not anywhere near gigantic yet. You’re not even close to how big you were the first time around. You know, when you were carrying _four_?”

“I can barely pull my fucking socks on, damn it.” Law rolled his eyes, taking another big sip of his beer. “Are you- are you _drinking_? Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“Yes, I’m having a beer. I think I deserve it, running after the five of you all the damn time.”

“And here I was, thinking about waiting for you in bed when you arrived. I guess I can find something else to do with my time.”

“Wait, wait, wait, it’s just one beer, damn it. I'm not having another one!”

“Sorry, it’s done. I made up my mind.”

“Kid!”

The line clicked off.

Law stared at the phone in mute horror before signalling the bartender. He’d better get the errands over pronto so he could get back and persuade Kid to change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Law was awoken by Kid scrambling out of bed. He waited until he could hear the Omega retching before getting up. He knew from experience Kid wouldn’t be happy if he charged in when he was taking a piss. He pushed the door ajar and stuck his head through the gap.

“Tea?”

Kid glanced up in-between getting violently sick and blinked once.

Law hurried to put the kettle on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kid," Law said, poking the Omega. Kid grumbled something unintelligible and pulled the duvet over his head. Law couldn't help but laugh; it was such a childish gesture. "It's two in the afternoon. Why are you still in bed?"

"Tired," Kid mumbled from under the covers.

"You were in bed before me."

"Gawain 'ad a nightm're. Took tw' 'ours t' settle 'im. Lemme sleep."

"You'll never fall asleep tonight."

"Fuck off!" Kid roared, yanking the covers down to his waist to glare at him.

Law lifted his hands up in a universal gesture of peace and left the Omega to his rest.

 

Eighteen hours later, Law sat up in bed with a content yawn. He hadn't slept so well in ages.

He found Kid nursing a cup of coffee in the kitchen, staring ahead with empty eyes.

Law wisely didn't comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost at 1000 kudos. I can't believe it. Thank you so much!

Kid was gone when Law woke up, as usual. He wasn’t much for lying around in bed after waking up unless he was sick, bribed with sex or cuddles, or the kids joined them.

He was probably in the nursery, getting the little ones ready for the day, or making breakfast, juggling the meal, kids, and his coffee cup with the incredible ease Law so envied. Heat usually slept in, so Kid, Penguin, Shachi, and Jean Bart took turns making breakfast.

Law yawned, cracking his neck before getting out of bed.

He hoped Kid was on breakfast duty. His South Blue breakfasts were to die for.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kid?" Law gently touched his mate's shoulder frowning.

Kid muttering in his sleep was always a bad sign. It invariably meant he was having a bad dream.

"Kid?" Law repeated, shaking the Omega gently.

Kid shot up, looking around wildly. He began talking frantically, still in his mother's tongue, seeming to be apologising.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. It's just me. Kid, it's me, darling. Just me. It's Law."

Kid was still babbling, hunching in on himself. Law shushed him, wrapping his arms around the Omega. Kid started and tried to pull away.

"It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. I'm right here."

Kid buried his face in his neck. Law hugged him closer.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a cat in the kitchen.

There wasn’t supposed to be a cat in the kitchen. In fact, Law was pretty sure there hadn’t been a cat on his ship at all when he left it.

He’d only been gone two hours. How the _hell_ had they managed to acquire a cat in two hours? It had to be some kind of record.

He closed his eyes for a moment in a silent boon for patience before demanding an explanation of his mate with a sharp look.

“Gawain saw her and fell in love.” Kid regarded him calmly over the rim of his mug, raised brow challenging him to try to pretend he could’ve denied their child that request.

“He’s fourteen months old,” Law moaned to say something, though he would rather have died than attempt to deny the little Omega his wish.

“Her name’s Mooma,” Kid supplied, pushing the coffee thermos towards him.

The Alpha groaned, falling onto the nearest chair, and grabbed the thermos without bothering with a mug.

Mooma jumped onto Kid’s lap. Law had a feeling the cat would glue itself to his mate and become one more obstacle to him enjoying his mate’s undivided attention.

Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to dislike the purring interloper.

 

He was getting soft.


	12. Chapter 12

Law grabbed the cat from the bed and stormed across the room to dump her unceremoniously outside the door, closing it resolutely in her face.

Kid was watching him from the bed, one eyebrow raised.

Law crossed the room again, yanked the covers off his mate, and buried his face between the Omega’s legs.

Kid’s moaning soon drowned out the angry complaints at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Law wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, nuzzling at his neck. Kid’s metal hand came down to cover his on the Omega’s bump, and the Alpha pressed a kiss to their bonding bite before moving to the other side to scentmark him. 

Kid turned around and leant down to kiss him. Law went up on his toes to meet him, one hand moving up to snake into his hair to pull the Omega further down.

Law suddenly realised there’d been a lull in the conversation at the table.

“Hell are y’all starin’ at!” Kid barked, straightening, glaring at the gathered crew, who immediately scrambled for the door. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the Omega’s volatile temper.

The Alpha licked his lips, ready for another kiss, but he knew the moment had passed when Kid remembered the crew’s presence.

“I love you,” he said instead.

Kid leant down again to kiss him, just a quick peck, before he turned back to the vegetables he’d been chopping before Law’s interruption.

The Alpha left the kitchen to let the hungry crew hiding in the infirmary know the danger had passed.


	14. Chapter 14

“Law, it’s lunch.”

Law didn’t look up – he was too busy making absolutely sure his calculations were correct – but he grunted in acknowledgment. This had to be perfect, or Kid would kill him.

He was being pulled backwards, he grabbed for his desk but it was already out of range.

“It’s lunch _now_ , Law,” Kid said as he spun the chair towards him.

Law frowned up at his mate, but got up. Kid had been unusually snappy the last couple of days, and the Alpha knew better than to provoke him.

His mate was smiling at him, and Law wrapped his arms around him. Kid surely wouldn’t object to a little hugging in the privacy of the infirmary.

Lunch was over when they entered the kitchen, the washing up done and the crew gone, but neither of them cared too much.

 

Law was glad they’d switched out the beds in the infirmary. The old ones had been so fucking awful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to keep this PG but this chapter is very important for the rest of the story so it clearly belongs here.
> 
> If this was in correct order this would be the first chapter.

Law was rushing, he was aware, but he had been almost nine weeks without Kid’s touch and, damn, that beautiful, smug, pain in the ass son of a bitch was carrying his child again.

It was too fucking soon, but Law didn’t care. Kid was even more beautiful than ever when pregnant, and Law wasn’t about to complain about that beauty returning. (Not that Kid wasn’t as fucking beautiful as always. Taking care of four infants had just taken its toll on them both).

Kid’s hand was buried so tightly in his hair he was going to rip it out if he moved too fast, but it only spurred Law on.

Kid had barely talked to him after his unexpected heat until a couple of weeks ago. It stung, but Law fucking deserved it and he didn’t blame him. Not only had he reacted completely wrong; he had betrayed Kid’s trust. What he should’ve done when he woke up and realised Kid had entered a spontaneous heat was get the fuck out and wake Penguin or Shachi to administer the emergency heat suppressant. Not get on top of him and lose his fucking head. Spontaneous heats could kill; they put too much strain on the Omega’s system.  
He’d made sure Kid had some extra measures of stopping him if it ever happened again, though Kid had objected. Maybe a revolver and a sea stone pendant the size of his fist with a long silver chain was a bit much, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Kid grabbed his wrist.

“What?”

“Rubber.” There was a steely glint in Kid’s eyes Law rarely saw unless they were fighting.

The Alpha blinked.

“You can’t get _more_ -” Kid raised a bare brow. “Damn, sorry; yeah, got them in my desk, hold on-”

Kid didn’t touch him again until he’d managed to get the rubber on, when he reached out and yanked him exactly where he wanted him.

Law closed his eyes and sent anyone listening a prayer he wouldn’t explode like a fucking teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my ABO science headcanon is that male Omegas are not only functional hermaphrodites (having the reproductive organs of both genders (I've explored this in other works)) but _also_ have the so-called 'self-lubricating arses' because in my ABO all males are able to reproduce with another male (or female Alpha) through their anuses.  
>  The anus acts as a vagina would reproductively; instead of the rectum only connecting to the lower intestine it forks about 9,6 cm (3,78 inches; average vaginal length) in with the fork not going to the lower intestine leading to the cervix (lowest part and opening of the uterus) a couple of centimetres in, then the uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries; all the internal female reproductive organs are present. (Just like the urethra doesn't allow the carrying of urine and semen at the same time, the male can't be sexually aroused through his secondary reproductive organs _and_ have bowel movements (only Omega males get erections and lubricate simultaneously; Alphas and Betas only get erections **unless** their secondary reproductive organs are stimulated)).
> 
> Omega males thus have _two _sets of female reproductive organs and can carry two pregnancies to term simultaneously, though it is rare as it's extremely risky (imagine the strain of two pregnancies at the same damn time). It is actually possible for females to get pregnant while being pregnant (though extremely, extremely rare; barely heard of), which freaks me the fuck out, let me tell you.__


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this story has reached sixty kudos and seven subscriptions! Thank you so much, and happy holidays!!!

Kid sent Law an annoyed look from the corner of his eye as the Alpha’s hand once again settled on his lower back. He knew it was just instinct, just a reflex – they’d just confirmed he was pregnant again, though they’d been almost certain for a few weeks already – but it drove him insane. It was a protective, proprietary gesture; he wasn’t fucking property, damn it. Law didn’t think he was – Kid knew he didn’t – but it still bothered him. He’d have to mention it to the Alpha tonight, though he hated doing it. Expressing his thoughts and feelings was still hard for him despite how much he’d already revealed to his mate, but he’d power through. Law couldn’t read his mind.

“Sorry,” the Alpha suddenly said, yanking his hand away. “I know you hate when I do that.”

Kid blinked, startled, then smiled a little.

“I absolutely hate it.”

“I’m sorry,” Law repeated. “It goes there on its own, I swear.”

“Let’s keep it busy, then,” the Omega said, twining their fingers together.

His mate grinned, squeezing his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated at 16:46 GMT 26/12/2017 for italics. Kid and Killer of course speak their mother tongue when alone.

“ _I **just** finished the dishes,_ ” Kid snapped at his brother, yanking the offending mug out of the Alpha’s hands.

Killer opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it resolutely shut with a glance at the Omega’s stomach.

“ _ **What?**_ ” Kid snarled, voice dangerously low, eyes narrowing.

The captains hadn’t said anything, but Kid’s frequent rushes to the bathroom and near constant green tinge had the crew more than aware of his condition.

“ _Nothing,_ ” Killer answered, backing away with his hands in the air.

“ _Put the fucking kettle on,_ ” Kid muttered, fight suddenly leaving him, pushing past his brother.

Killer did as he was told, hoping the bathroom was unoccupied. He’d never let his pregnant brother clean puke from the hallway, no matter how disgusting cleaning it up would be. He was a _gentleman_ , damn it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter? No idea. Possibly.

Kid had been gone a while. Too long, in Killer’s opinion. He put the kettle back on the hob and left the kitchen to look for his brother.

Kid was crouched next to the stairs, heaving, mop abandoned on the floor next to him. He’d clearly made a dash for the deck, not reached in time, and attempted to clean it up before getting sick again.

“ _Hey,_ ” Killer said in his gentlest big brother voice as he approached. “ _Still going, or are you done?_ ”

“ _Done, I think,_ ” Kid mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face.

Killer leant down and pulled the Omega gently to his feet. Kid tried to protest, but his brother pushed him gently towards the kitchen.

“ _I just put the kettle back on. Have some tea and go lie down for a bit._ ” Kid opened his mouth to argue, but Killer soldiered on. “ _I’ll take care of dinner after I clean this up._ ”

“ _Killer, I’ll do it, don’t be ridiculous-_ ”

“ _Little brother, I mean it. Have tea and lie down. You’re pale as a sheet._ ”

Kid sighed, but did as he was told. He knew better than to argue with Killer in big brother mode.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really awful stuff in here. I've been trying to keep squick out of this series but this belongs here, nowhere else. Trigger warnings in end notes for your safety.

“Kid?”

“Mh?” Kid mumbled sleepily, arm tightening around him.

“You got pregnant when you were eleven.”

“Yes?” There was question in his voice, but he still sounded sleepy.

“You didn’t have your first heat until you were thirteen, right?”

“Right.”

“Did he- I mean- Alphas almost never- outside rut-”

“He knotted me, yes.” Kid sounded resigned.

“Was he in rut? It’s so rare-”

“Almost. It started two days later. Mama had to make a delivery in person to the next island; she didn’t like it so close to his rut, but it was necessary. I was alone in the forge, getting some orders ready, when he stormed in.” Kid shuddered. “I’m not going into detail- it was so fucking awful, makes me want to barf thinkin’ about it- but, yes, he knotted me.”

“You were _eleven_.”

“Yeah.”

Law shuddered, pulling him closer. Kid nuzzled into his neck, tangling their legs further together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic talk of child sexual abuse and child pregnancy


	20. Chapter 20

Kid was frowning, cradling Caterina close. The little Alpha had managed to suckle a bit, but it wasn’t much. Law had given her all the fever-reducing medicine safe for her, but she was still slightly feverish. 

The Alpha was sleeping in the nursery with the boys to give the Omega and child some peace and quiet and try to keep the others from getting sick. Kid didn’t begrudge him his sleep; Law had gone above and beyond with their daughter, staying up for almost three days attempting to bring the fever under control.

They’d almost lost her. It had come so close. Kid was so grateful and relieved to be mated to such a proficient doctor. They would have lost her for sure without his tireless dedication and expertise.

He was going to show Law just how much he appreciated him when Caterina recovered.

 

The girl mumbled something, and reattached herself to his nipple.

She was getting stronger. Kid let the relieved tears fall freely without bothering to wipe them away.

What would he be without his family? Without his children?

He couldn’t imagine.


End file.
